


Mouth to Mouth (Bubbline)

by v4mpireg1rl



Category: Adventure Time, Bubbline - Fandom
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Bubbline, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian, Marcy - Freeform, Princess Bubblegum - Freeform, Smut, marceline - Freeform, pb, peebs - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v4mpireg1rl/pseuds/v4mpireg1rl
Summary: CONTENT WARNING: This fanfic includes smut.Okay, I'll be honest; I have no idea what the hell the game they're playing is actually called, but it's the one where you try to transfer a piece of paper from your mouth to someone elses using only your lips. This is also my first time writing a Bubbline fanfic, so bear with me.Bonnie and Marceline are having a sleepover at Bonnie's house. They come across a video of people playing mouth to mouth, a game where you try to transfer a piece of paper from someone else's mouth to your own with only your lips. The game peaks Bonnie's interest, so she asks Marceline to play.The twist is that the winner gets to decide what the do for the rest of the night.(there will likely be around 2 parts to this story)
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Mouth to Mouth (Bubbline)

Bonnie's head shoots up and immediately looks Marceline in the eyes with determination.

"Let's play Marcy, I'm going to win!" Bonnie declared.

Marceline was taken aback. She would have never expected Bonnie to ask to play something like that. It was a shock, but not a bad one. Marceline's head was immediately filled with scenarios that this game could lead to, this excited her.

"Sure thing princess, I'll take up that challenge" Marceline says calmly with a smirk.

"Ok, so since we don't have enough people to play the way they did in the video, I'll make a new goal. Whoever can come up with the better technique to transfer the paper wins" Bonnie says.

"So what will I get when I win?" Marceline asks, still smirking.

"Don't get cocky just yet Marcy, I'm going to win this" Bonnie giggled.  
"How about the winner gets to choose what we do for the rest of the night, since it's getting a bit late" she offered.

This only fueled Marceline's fantasies. The thought of her being allowed to decide to do whatever she wanted with PB? There was no way in hell she'd be losing this damn game.

"Got it Peebs, lets play" Marceline said, struggling to contain her excitement.

Marceline's smirk grew into a big smile for a moment, but she quickly hid it.

"Grab that stack of post-it-notes and the pair of scissors off my desk behind you" Bonnie said to Marceline.

Marceline grabbed them and handed them to Bonnie. Bonnie then cut the sticky part off the paper square and handed it back to Marceline.

"Put it on your mouth, I'm going first" Bonnie said.

Bonnie already had an idea for her technique, and she was almost positive if would get her the win.

"Open your mouth slightly and stick out your bottom lip, Marcy" Bonnie said as she softly took her jaw and brought her head up.

Marceline did as she said.

Bonnie was so determined to execute her technique pefectly and win, that she hadn't realized that she was now sitting on Marceline's lap. She had one hand on Marceline's arm, and the other holding her jaw, while Marceline's hands were holding her waist down.  
Bonnie locked her lips around Marceline's bottom lip through the paper, and pulled it away. As she sat down, she snapped back to reality and realized what she had done.

Marceline slowly crawled towards Bonnie, who was sitting crisscrossed and blushing about what she had just done to Marceline without realizing.

Marceline stopped only inches away from Bonnie's face.

"You're good at this princess, I have quite the competition" Marceline said alluringly.  
"Your turn, put it on your mouth" she said, taking the paper from Bonnie's hand and bringing it up to her mouth.

Bonnie took the paper in one hand to put it to her mouth and put her other hand out to put on Marceline's shoulder. Before Bonnie even touched her lips to the peice of paper, Marceline was overcome with lust and went directly in. She grabbed Bonnie's hand and put it between their chests before grabbing her tightly with both hands.

Startled by Marceline's forcefulness, Bonnie let out a small moan.  
This only made Marceline fall deeper into her lust. She had completely forgot to come up with a technique.

"mph!~" Bonnie unintentionally moaned again.

She had meant to say something to Marceline, but forgot the paper would muffle it.

Bonnie's moans only fueled Marceline as she pushed her down to the ground. Marceline was now on top of Bonnie, who was beggining to blush again as she layed on the floor under Marceline.

They were now breathing hard as Marceline kissed Bonnie through the paper, trying to get enough of a grip on the peice of paper to keep ahold and win.  
Bonnie felt Marceline's knee push up her legs more and more as Marceline struggled.

Bonnie tapped Marceline's thigh a few times. Marceline hadn't realized she was pushing her knee between Bonnie's legs before, but now she began pushing harder.  
Bonnie struggled to keep quiet, but began letting out small moans. She started tapping Marceline's thigh again, trying to get her to move her thigh.

Marceline grabbed her hand.

"I can't concentrate with you tapping my thigh like that, that's cheating you know. You aren't trying to win by cheating, are you?" Marceline teased.

Bonnie shook her head, embarassed. It's not as if she didn't like it anyway, she actually kinda did like it.

Marceline brought Bonnie's hand above her head and held it down on the floor as she pushed her knee all the way inbetween Bonnie's thighs.  
Bonnie began squirming as her moans grew. Marceline grabbed her face and took the paper in her mouth. As she sat up with the paper in her mouth, she released Bonnie. Bonnie layed there for a few moments, embarrassed with her face bright red.

"You win" Bonnie finally said, standing up.

"So I can do whatever I want?" Marceline asked.

Marceline stood up with her.

"I said you could decide what /we/ do Marcy, what are you trying to do? Bonnie responded.

"This" Marceline said as she pushed Bonnie down onto her bed and began kissing her.

Bonnie kissed her back and they started makingout. Marceline stopped and pulled away.

"What do you want the safeword to be, Peebs?" Marceline asked.

"Red" Bonnie replied.

It was easy for Bonnie to remember.

"When you say 'red,' everything stops, so only say it if you're positive about it. If you want me to slow down, say yellow" Marceline said, making sure to make direct eyecontact with Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded. She was nervous, but excited.

"I've always wanted to know what you taste like" she said, then went back down to Bonnie.

Bonnie tried to take off Marceline's shirt, but she was so flustered from what Marceline had just said to her that she struggled to get ahold of it.

"Here-" Marceline said as she took off her shirt for Bonnie "off she goes" she then said as she tossed her shirt across the room.  
"Yours too Peebs" she said as she took off Bonnie's shirt.

Bonnie pulled Marceline back down to start kissing her again, causing Marceline's thigh to go all the way up between her legs again.  
This time, Bonnie began grinding on Marceline's thigh.

Bonnie unbuttoned Marceline's jeans and pulled them down to her mid-thighs, then paused. She sat up. 'Wednesday,' Marceline's underwear read.

"Marcy, it's Saturday" she said, still looking at Marceline's underwear.

"What? I like Wednesdays" Marceline replied as they both giggled together.

Marceline pushed Bonnie back down.

"Let's see what you have princess" Marceline teased as she unbuttoned Bonnie's jeans.

"Wait-" Bonnie tried to say.

Bonnie wanted to turn the lights off first, before Marceline could see the stretch marks covering her thighs, but Marceline had already pulled her pants off before she could finish.

"Pink with strawberries, cute" Marceline said.

Bonnie was glad Marceline hadn't said anything about her stretch marks.

Marceline sat on her knees and opened her legs, opened Bonnie's and put them over her own. She leaned back into Bonnie as they began makeingout again.  
They started grinding on eachother. Bonnie began letting out small moans again, which got Marceline excited.

"I want to hear you more, moan louder for me" Marceline asserted.

Bonnie's face reddened again as she shook her head in embarrassement.

"I guess I'll just have to make you moan myself" Marceline replied as she stuck her hand down Bonnie's underwear.


End file.
